Diario de una pasion
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: En respuesta a mi amiga Suichisan, este fic KaixTy se lo dedico enteramente a ella y a todos los fans, claro, de la pareja


_"En este diario escribi,_

_el dia en que te conoci,_

_y el primer te amo..._

_que al oido me susurraste.."_

n.n Este poema es di mi pura creacion, y les prometo que ahora si, actualizare mis demas historias pero es que estos fics ya los tenia desde hace mucho y apenas me anime a subirlos

**Diario de una pasión**

Hi, si lo se debería estar actualizando muchos de mis fics, pero es que también en eso ando, pero por el momento con motivo del acercamiento de mi cumpleaños…traigo este fic Yaoi KaixTy obviamente n.n

Kai.-¬¬ No me gusta que escribas el KaixTy

Por que, acaso ya no quieres a Ty-chan? ;-;

Ty.-;-; Ya no me quieres?

Kai.-O.O no, no es eso y no le metas ideas a MI Ty-kun okay, es solo que cada vez que escribes algo de nosotros me muero yo o se muere Tyson…y no me gusta u.u

Ty.-Kai tiene razón…y estos últimos fics, me ha tocado irme a la tumba…no se vale, mejor muérete tu ¬¬

Aich, amargados, lo hago para darle sentimiento al asunto, pero si no les gusta…mejor voy a escribir TalaxTy n.n

Kai.-o.o, no, mejor escribe como quieras tienes razón, a veces ay que darle sentimiento a las historias o no?

Ty.-n.nU si eso mero

¬¬ Hipócritas aprovechados, bueno como ya dije este fic es Yaoi así que Homofobicos LARGO! Ya me harte de que luego me manden amenazas de muerte…va a tener lemon así que…si no te gusta el sexo…lee y cuando sea eso yo les aviso n.n además es Universo Alterno

**Disclamer: **Beyblade no me pertenece aun, por que dentro de poco reuniré a todos los francotiradores que necesito y el señor Aoki Takao me dará la historia a cambio de su vida XD

Ahora si al fic n.n

**Nota:** Este fic va en relato, cuando sea el relato del hospital ira en cursivas y cuando sea la historia ira en letra normal, mas aparte les cambie el apellido pero siguen siendo Kai y Tyson de todos modos no?

-"Diálogos"-

-Acciones-

'Pensamientos'

(Comentarios o estupideces mías ok n.n)

"_Va a salir un narrador y así se vera esa parte"_

**I**

_**Una noche de verano…**_

_En un hospital un joven veía por una ventana…cuando llega una enfermera—"_Deberías salir de aquí…te va a hacer daño_"—"_No tengo ganas…me quedare aquí_"—"_Te vamos a sacar de aquí algún día_"—En otra habitación otro joven arregla unas cosas mientras toma un libro y sale rumbo a otro lugar…_

'Yo nunca he hecho nada en mi vida que de verdad haya sido importante…nunca me construirán una estatua y quizás mi nombre se perderá…pero hay un solo logro que valió la pena…una vez ame con todo el corazón y eso me vasta para decir que logre algo, insignificante tal vez para algunos pero para mi ha sido lo mas grande que he hecho…'

_Llega a la habitación del otro joven y la enfermera lo recibe con una sonrisa—"_Lo siento…no quiere salir_"—"_Quien es?_"—Pregunta el joven con curiosidad—"_Te vino a leer algo pero no quieres salir, es un paciente amante de la lectura…y quiere entretenerte un rato_"—"_Mucho gusto…como te llamas?_"—El otro joven volteo dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules—"_Me dicen Ty…o Ty-kun…mucho gusto, que vienes a leer?_"—"_Una historia de amor…quieres salir?_"—"_Si, vamos a la sala_"_

_Salen de la habitación rumbo a la sala, ahí se sientan y Ty pregunta curioso—"_Usted me dijo que es una historia de amor verdad?_"—"_En efecto Ty, trata de la vida de un chico de trece años que estaba en un carnaval…

------------+----+-----+----+----+----+----

(Aquí empieza lo bueno n.n)

Se ve a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos azules en un juego—"Ganaste chico, toma esto"—El encargado le avienta un peluche y el al recibirlo va donde un chico de cabello bicolor y hermosos ojos lilas le espera—"Ganaste Tala, parece que tienes tino para eso"—"No te creas esos juegos tienen trampa"—Van donde un chico de cabello gris esta en un juego de carritos chocones junto con otro chico de cabello negro como la noche piel morena y enormes ojos azules…que al momento cautivo al chico de los ojos amatista…

-"Quien es el chico que esta con Bryan?"—"Se llama Tyson Hamilton, su padre tiene mas dinero que dios…su familia vino aquí de vacaciones de verano…"—Después de esa breve explicación solo se quedo mirándolo

Cuando ambos bajaron del juego Ty se fue con un grupo de chicos pero enfrente de ellos se paro Kai—"Sal conmigo"—"Que?"—"Que salgas conmigo"—"No"—"Por que no?"—"Por que no me gustas okay?"—De atrás de Tyson salio otro chico—"Kai el viene acompañado así que vete…"—Voltea a ver a Tyson—"Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?"—"Si, voy contigo"

En cuanto se alejan Bryan va con el y sonriendo divertido comienza a hablarle—"Se llama Kai, Kai Garflond, es un carpintero y creo que le gustas Ty"—"Cállate, además viste como se me acerco?...supongo que debe creer que soy un fácil o no?"—"No lo se pero es muy guapo"—"Cállate y vete tu con el…además es amigo de Tala tu novio…te verías bien engañándolo así"

En cuanto Tyson y su "dizque" novio suben a la rueda de la fortuna Kai se trepa hasta donde están y se sienta en medio de los dos—"Oye que ases, nos vas a tirar"—Kai ni al caso y en vez de bajarse le da la mano—"Hola, soy Kai"—El "novio" de Tyson le replica—"Oye estas idiota o que?"—Desde abajo alguien le grita—"Kai, te he dicho mil veces que solo se admiten dos personas por asiento"—dice eso y detiene el juego con ellos tres hasta la cima

Kai voltea hacia abajo y dice lo siente después se cuelga del primer tubo que encuentra enfrente de Tyson y ahí vuelve con su cantaleta—"Sal conmigo"—"No quiero, además mejor bájate o te vas a caer"—Kai se suelta de una mano y sonriendo pregunta otra vez—"Sal conmigo…o…me tiro de aquí"—Desde abajo alguien grita—"Ya dile que si o se va a matar"—Tyson tartamudeando y preocupado al final accede—"Esta bien, okay, saldré contigo pero por favor bájate"—Kai se vuelve a sostener bien del tubo sonriendo de satisfacción—"Te crees muy listo eh?...pues ahora veras"—Tyson toma el cinturón de Kai y lo comienza a desabrochar para bajarle los pantalones—"No, espera no hagas eso…detente te digo"—Quiere detenerlo pero si se suelta se mata y el aun no esta listo para eso así que termina con los pantalones abajo y todo rojo de vergüenza mientras los demás se ríen de el…

Al día siguiente…

Kai va saliendo de su trabajo y a lo lejos ve a Tyson caminar hacia quien sabe donde y va con el…

-"Hola me recuerdas?"—"Ah, si eres el señor sin pantalones…como olvidarte"—Contesta muy divertido—"Oh, si, lo se…fue muy estupido trepar la rueda de la fortuna solo por hablar con alguien…lo se…debí acercarme a ti…pero es que…guau, en cuanto te vi…me volví loco…y…cuando algo me gusta…no se…me desquicio"—"De que hablas?"—"Pues de ti…"—"Ay, por dios eres genial"—"No oye, no espera, yo no soy así…puedo ser divertido, puedo ser simpático, puedo bailar Tap…puedo hacer lo que quieras solo pídemelo y lo haré por ti…"—"Eres un tonto"—"Puedo serlo, si tu quieres"—"Seguro que eso les dices a todos…"—"Que vas a hacer?"

-"Que?"—"Que vas a hacer en la tarde, o el fin de semana?"—"Para que?"—"Para nuestra cita…dijiste que si"—"No claro que no, yo nunca acepte"—"Claro que si…lo prometiste y lo juraste"—Tyson comienza a pensar y mientras camina—"Pues cambie de parecer…así que adiós"—Kai va tras el gritando—"No, oye espera…solo una cita…solo una, que tengo que hacer para que me des una cita?"—Tyson antes de subirse a la limosina de su padre grita—"Ya se te ocurrirá algo"—se sube al auto y se va dejando a Kai aventando la bolsa que trae al piso y maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ocurriera

Al caer la noche Tala le dijo que lo acompañara al cine y que deseguro ahí estaría ese chico y de camino—"Seguro que va a estar?"—"Claro que si…mira te lo dije"—En efecto en la entrada estaba el novio de Tala y Tyson que en cuanto vio a Kai se volteo—"No, no…que hace el aquí?"—"No te acuerdas deKai?..."—Tala llega y besa a su novio y Kai simplemente saluda—"Hola, te vez muy bien hoy…"—"Gracias, tu también te vez bien…"—Tala agarra a Kai por el hombro y con sarcasmo dice—"Tu te vez bien, yo me veo bien, el se ve bien, todos nos vemos bien así que podemos entrar a ver la película que ya va a empezar…

Dentro del cine Tala y Bryan solo se la pasaban besándose y en cuanto a los otros dos de repente veían la película y después simplemente volteaban a verse y sonreían…al salir Tala subió a Bryan a su auto y los otros dos la verdad no querían irse con ellos—"Que pasa acaso ya se están enamorando?"—"Cállate, y nosotros nos vamos caminando"—"Como digas compañero pero nos vemos luego"—Arranca y se van, los otros dos comienzan a caminar

-"Hacia ya mucho que no venia al cine…"—Dice Tyson—"Así, y por que?"—"Estaba muy ocupado…no tenia tiempo"—"Ocupado?"—"Si, mis días estaban planeados…me levanto desayuno, luego clase de tenis, de piano, de violín, de matemáticas, español, y al final del día cena familiar…y lectura de un buen libro"—"Vaya, esa es la llave del éxito"—"si, y ahora ellos me mandaran a no se, Harvard, Oxford…quien sabe"—"Ellos?"—Tyson se detiene—"Si, mis padres siempre deciden por mi, bueno algunas cosas"—"Y supongo que las demás las escoges tu"—"Oye, no digas eso"—Le pega con su suéter—"Oh, solo estaba viendo como entretenerte

-"Además dudo que seas libre"—"Soy muy libre…aunque no lo parezca"—"Si, claro, yo si tengo un espirito libre…no como tu, yo si se lo que quiero"—Llegan a una avenida y a Kai se le ocurre algo…camina hasta en medio de la avenida y ahí se tira viendo hacia donde esta Ty

(Admitámoslo el chico esta loco ¬¬U)

Tyson sorprendido y preocupado va con el—"Que haces?"—"Me gusta tirarme aquí…sentir la emoción de escuchar venir un auto…mi padre y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo"—Tyson simplemente voltea para todos lados—"Te vas a matar"—"Vamos ven, acuéstate…anda"—"No…estas loco"—"Por que no?"—"Pues…no, no lo se, y ya mejor vamonos"—"Ese es tu problema no sabes lo que quieres…por eso no eres libre, anda ven…claro si tu quieres"—Tyson camina de un lado a otro y al final—"Esta bien, okay me tiro"—Se acuesta a lado de Kai—"Que pasa si viene un auto?"—Kai sonríe ligeramente—"Te mueres"—"QUE?"—"Relájate…no te pasara nada"—"Pintar"—"Que?"—Tyson semi voltea a verlo—"Preguntaste que, que me gustaba, pintar eso me gusta hacer, cada vez que tomo un pincel todo lo que esta a mi alrededor desaparece…"

Así se quedan un rato hasta que escuchan un claxon y Tyson se levanta gritando apurado junto con Kai y se van corriendo a la banqueta mientras el chofer les grita "locos"…Tyson se echa a reír recargándose en la pared—"De que te ríes?"—Ante la pregunta Tyson solo niegua con la cabeza y sigue riendo logrando hacer reír levemente a Kai—"Bailamos"—Tyson para de reír—"Si…claro"—Kai le da la mano—"Ahora?"—"Claro bailar en la calle es saludable"—Dice guiando a Ty nuevamente a la avenida—"Pero no hay música"—"Pues tendremos que cantar"

Mientras bailan a la luz de la luna en mitad de la calle Kai comienza a tararear—"Tienes una voz horrible"—"Lo se"—"Pero la canción me gusta"—Ustedes solo imaginen la canción mas lenta y romántica que quieran…poco a poco bailaban mas juntos…Ty recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kai o de repente lo veía a los ojos…después de un rato de estar bailando así se juntaron en un hermoso beso…no dejaban de bailar pero esta vez la atmósfera estaba llena de amor…

"_Los veranos del sur son excelentes para experimentar el primer amor cargados de dudas y advertencia, Kai y Tyson son una hermosa y convincente foto sobre dos jóvenes viajando por el largo camino del amor y la aventura sin pensar en las consecuencias"_

_El otro joven enternecido por lo hasta ahora leído pregunta—"_Estaban enamorados?"_—"_Si, se amaban_"—"_Esas historias son lindas…y que paso después?"

Simplemente después no podían estar ni un momento separados, Tyson llegaba a la maderería donde Kai trabajaba a la hora de salida para esperarlo e irse, a veces paseaban en bici o iban al río a nadar…pero siempre enamorados…no podían ya vivir uno sin el otro…

Un día Ty llego a la casa de Kai y lo encontró leyendo poesía a su padre:

_En las pálidas tardes_

_Yerran nubes tranquilas_

_En el azul; en las ardientes manos_

_Se posan las cabezas pensativas._

_¡Ah los suspiros¡Ah los dulces sueños!_

_¡Ah las tristezas intimas!_

En cuanto se acerco mas aplaudió sorprendiendo a ambos—"Vaya, tenemos visitas"—Comento el padre de Kai—"Ty, que haces aquí?"—"Les traje esto"—Dice mostrando un cuadro pintado por ella—"Vaya, Kai el es mucho mas amable que los demás…y mas lindo…mira este cuadro parece una foto no lo crees?...ya se donde lo pondré"—"Papá cállate y deja de decir eso…no le creas…solo lo dice en broma"—"Oye lees muy bien esos poemas"—"Eh, si, es Rubén Darío…Uno de mis poetas favoritos"—Sale otra vez su padre—"Eso lo hacemos desde que el es pequeño…el era un poco tartamudo le costaba trabajo hablar"—Mientras dice esto Kai se pone rojo y le dice con las manos que no diga nada—"Solo era un poco tímido papá"—Tyson comienza a reír y el señor dice—"Quieres desayunar?"—"Papá son mas de las seis, como que desayunar?"—"Cállate y uno puede comer panquecitos a cualquier hora que se le antoje o no?...y tu Ty, quieres?"—"Si señor gracias…"

"_Era un romance complicado, Kai era un muchacho de campo…Tyson era de la ciudad, tenia el mundo a sus pies, mientras Kai luchaba por tener algunas oportunidades"_

Otro día, decidieron ir a la playa ahí Tyson solo corría entre las gaviotas—"Crees en la reencarnación Kai?"—"Pues algo"—"Yo quiero ser un ave…crees que pueda?"—"No se…"—Tyson comienza a imitar a una gaviota…de una forma muy chistosa—"Dime que soy un ave Kai"—"No pareces una…"—"Anda dime"—Tyson va donde Kai y brinca a sus brazos—"Ahhh, esta bien…eres un ave"—"Y tu?"—"Si tu eres un ave…yo también"—Después de eso jala su rostro y lo besa…pero no todo era color de rosa…

Es cierto que siempre se divertían juntos…iban a bailes, cenaban en casa de Kai o se la pasaban besándose a cada rato…pero en algunas cosas no coincidían, de hecho, rara vez se ponían de acuerdo en algo, se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando todo el tiempo pero en seguida se amaban como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de sus diferencias…tenían en común algo importante…estaban locamente enamorados

_**Continuara…**_

Listop n.n

Kai.-Hasta ahora me satisface n.n

Ty.- ¬¬ a mi no me gusta

Los 2.-O.O Por que?

Ty.-Por que ya leí lo que vas a hacer y no Quero TT

¬¬ Pero de todos modos terminan sin poder vivir el uno sin el otro o no?

Ty.-u.u Yo no daré mi opinión…¬¬ y estoy enojado contigo Kaira…si me vas a hacer sufrir, hazlo ya TT

Kai.-O.ó? pues que ira a pasar?

Bueno, el próximo Cáp. Tendrá un semi lime…que dudo que llegue a lime…¬¬ pero bueh, así es mi historia…ah, este fic se lo dedico a Su-chan, y claro a todos los amantes de esta hermosa pareja n.n

Kai.-Este Kaira-chan…por que yo soy el pobre?

¬¬ Por que seria mas interesante así no, además…la historia original es de una chica rica y un chico pobre…así que preferí mantenerte a ti de seme y a Ty-kun de uke n.n y también por eso cambie los apellidos por unos mas adecuados n.n…

Y recuerden el ultimo capitulo lo subiré un día antes del 7 de agosto mi cumpleaños n.n

Dejen rewiews Bye

P.D.-"El amor es el único sentimiento que los Dioses envidian" Sacado de un libro de mitología griega


End file.
